


With This Candle, I Will Light Your Way Into Darkness

by paralyzedseaturtle



Category: there is none - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paralyzedseaturtle/pseuds/paralyzedseaturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden's gonna' hate me for this.  </p><p>- </p><p>I cried 8 times writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Candle, I Will Light Your Way Into Darkness

It was a normal, gloomy day. Everything in the world was gray, dull.

Boring.

The branches of the bare trees looked black against the silver sky; the clouds just a slight lighter, making it hard to even barely make out the shape. The leaves were dead, their bright orange and yellow sucked out from their delicate skin, left lifeless on the ground, pleading to be set free into the wind.

The man's purple hair gave the world color though, shining bright like a light-tower symboling hope in a sea of darkness. He clutched a cup of coffee to his chest, using it as warmth as he stood at his destination.

"Sorry it's been a while, doll. You must have missed me, I apologize." He set the steaming, thick paper cup on top of the cold stone platform, moving to sit down directly across from it, sighing at the growing pain in his stomach.

"But, guess what day it is?" He gleamed for a spilt second, throwing his hands up in celebration before slumping his shoulders back down, his hands falling into his lap as he realized he was having a one-sided conversation.

"Happy anniversary."

He stared at the tombstone with the name: _"Oliver Scott Sykes-Dun"_ scribed in beautiful cursive, reaching a shaky hand to trace it with his fingers, a tear forming in his eye, letting it drop right when he finished tracing the name fully. It's been a year. The doctor said it was due to his smoking, but Jordan didn't want to believe that. He wanted to tell himself that life has to move on, and that it was Oli's time to go and he would die happily and peacefully. But, seeing him rot and suffer in that hospital bed took that idea and crushed it with its stupid, selfish hands.

"I miss you so, so, _/so/_ fucking much." He whispered into the empty air, looking into his lap. "The house is so empty, y'know? I mean, I still have Link and Poe and the stupid rat cat, but-" He sniffled, not wanting Oli to see him cry. "I miss /your/ warmth. I miss having your marks on my neck. I even miss the sound of your fucking _/breathing/._ _Goddamnit_ -" He rubbed at his wet eyes, feeling anger and pain fill his entire body, letting out an furious sob. 

He had him buried in that sweater he loved to wear, the navy blue one with the light elbow patches.

After the funeral, he stayed at the graveyard for an unhealthy period of time to see if he would come back as a ghost, Mark and Tyler always dragging him back home, the broken man just sneaking back out when they left him alone even for a split second, not losing hope that he would come back. 

He stayed planted by the cold granite until he read somewhere that spirits only came back if they were troubled or lived their last few days unhappily. 

That made Jordan remember the slight smile Oli had on his face as he laid in the coffin, taking that as a sign that Oliver was happy with the life he lived with him.

He no longer waited for his appearance, now only making daily visits to have lunch with him and update him on the little things the dogs did. 

Although, he did wish he could just hold him one more time and look into those enchanting purple, crystal eyes to give him another speech about how his messy, chocolate hair fell perfectly against his adorable face and how his eyes smiled at the corners- Imagining that only made Jordan more sad, so he just kept that intent in his heart. 

"I bet you look beautiful right now. So beautiful." Jordan can just hear Oli's sassy remark in his head, smiling a little bit as it echoed in his thoughts, hearing that voice he so deeply adored. {Jordan, I'm a rotting corpse, you goon.} 

"Okay, fine. A beautiful skeleton with the most perfect, delicate bones." He chuckled sadly, remembering the costume he wore on their wedding day. The tears that rolled down his cheeks now were filling more with sadness than anger; maybe even a bit of happiness from all the memories that flooded into his head, closing his eyes. He laid underneath the tombstone, perfectly aligned with the coffin that was buried underneath, the cold breeze feeling warmer to Jordan, like someone was there with him. Like /he/ was there. 

He was back in the tub with Oli in his old apartment, looking into pitch black eyes as the happy, twisted boy on his lap played with his hair. 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray.~_

The hair playing and singing stopped as the boy anxiously waited for his boyfriend to reply, giving him the cutest grin Jordan had ever laid his eyes on. 

"You'll never know, d-dear..." He pulled something small and silver out of his jacket pocket, shivering when the cold metal was placed under his chin.

"How much I love y-you-" He croaked out, keeping his eyes shut as his hand trembled, his overflowing tears hitting the dead grass underneath him. 

"So please d-don't take my sunshine away." 

A loud gunshot was heard in the empty, dull planet; the only sign of hope drowning into the dark sea's waves. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aiden, don't hate me ily- I'M SO EMO RIGHT NOW HOLD ME.


End file.
